


I Must Confess

by Blake C Stacey (BlakeStacey)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeStacey/pseuds/Blake%20C%20Stacey
Summary: A bit of conversation where two characters react to historical Earth misogyny.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I Must Confess

"I must confess," Data said, "I find the history of human insults about gender quite puzzling, if not paradoxical."

Worf growled. "Any Klingon warrior would be _honored_ to have the ability to bleed for days without dying."


End file.
